


Up against the Wall

by the_original_n_chan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strength Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_original_n_chan/pseuds/the_original_n_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is ridiculously strong. And Eren loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up against the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Set late-ish in my riren headcanon, so we kind of jump into their relationship in media res. Literally. This AU branches off from the manga canon around chapter 54; I don't think there's anything especially spoilerific in this fic, but just in case, now you know.
> 
> Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the original creators. No copyright infringement is intended.

So today was one of those “have to fuck _right now_ ” days, which meant that Eren was on his back on his captain’s bed, bent almost in half as Levi’s fingers worked in and out of his ass, while Levi grumbled crossly in a way that sounded supremely annoyed but was probably as much impatience as anything else.

“You are fucking insufferable sometimes,” Levi muttered. “Giving me suggestive looks behind Erwin’s back all through that meeting— Stop that. I see you smirking.”

Eren’s face was half covered, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth, so it must have been his eyes that gave him away, dancing with delight at the fact that he’d wound Levi up so thoroughly. Levi regarded him for a moment, then snorted in semi-serious disgust. “One of these days I’m going to call your bluff. Pick you up, carry you out, hold you up against the wall, and fuck the ever-living shit out of you.”

Eren couldn’t help it—he laughed at the mental image, which was ridiculous in all sorts of ways, and Levi paused, cocking a questioning eyebrow at him. “Really? You mean hold me up while we...?”

“You think I can’t do it?” There was a sudden glint in Levi’s eye, an amused quirk to his mouth, and Eren wondered how he’d ever thought Levi was hard to read, because it all seemed so obvious now: the silent laughter, a sly gleam of wickedness, and an abruptly intensifying interest that made Eren’s stomach swoop and clench, made his dick twinge with renewed excitement. “I’m going to take that as a challenge.” Pulling his slicked fingers out (a disappointment, but probably just a momentary one, considering what might be to come), Levi slapped Eren briskly on the thigh. “Up.” 

Rolling upright, Eren scrambled off the bed, and Levi rose to meet him, a more graceful uncoiling, caught his arm and hauled him across the room. It was Levi who set his back to the wall, though. “Suck me first.” 

“So this is just an excuse to get head?” Eren murmured teasingly as he dropped—willingly enough—to his knees.

“ _Any_ excuse to get head.” Glancing up, Eren caught a glimpse of Levi’s fleeting grin, and his heart lifted, fluttered, before he dipped his head and went down, fast, just the way Levi liked it—all the way straight down and swallow _hard_. Levi hissed, made a spitting sound that might have been a curse. Eren stayed there for a few moments, just working his throat around Levi, then pulled back, a slow drag of his lips until almost the end, where he opened his mouth to run his tongue up the underside of the head, over the rim, and all the way across the top in one long, luxuriating lick.

“ _Fuck_. You’re so filthy when you do that.” Eren shot Levi another glance, saw him flushed, staring fixedly, and grinned in turn, then obligingly licked him again, with plenty of visible tongue, enjoying how deeply he groaned. With a purring _mmmmnn_ , Eren took him down again, began working him over thoroughly, and every taste of Levi’s skin, every hot, heavy inch he swallowed down, every sweet, wet slide and every half-heard catch of breath sent pleasure curling through him, almost as intense as if he himself was being touched, made him throb with his own desire. Fucking was iffy for him; sometimes, like today, it was a _yes_ , and sometimes it was an _oh hell no_. But sucking dick? _Always_ good.

He figured he was pretty good at it, too. It definitely didn’t take long—almost too short a time—before Levi pressed the heel of his hand against Eren’s forehead, fingers threading through Eren’s hair as he pushed backward. “Enough. Off.” There was as much gasp as growl in that throaty command, and Eren grinned again as he popped his lips off the end of Levi’s cock, managing a last farewell flick with his tongue before Levi grabbed his arm and pulled him up, glowering. “Get up here.” Levi spun them around so their positions were reversed, Eren up against the wall now, pinned there, Levi’s hands locked firmly around his wrists. Levi took a moment to study him, a long, measuring look, head tilted slightly, and Eren wanted to bend down and kiss him, so, so badly. But then the moment was gone—Levi glanced downward, released Eren’s wrist to curl his hand behind Eren’s thigh. Automatically Eren bent his leg a little as Levi’s grip tightened, and then Levi had lifted him up in a single sudden movement, one hand under his leg and the other clutching his ass. Eren gasped a little as his feet left the ground, his back sliding up the wall.

“Legs around my waist,” Levi said. “You can do a _little_ work here.” His voice sounded almost entirely even, and Eren wondered if this really was as effortless for him as he was making it sound. Trembling a little, he hooked his legs around Levi, just over his hips. Levi pressed forward into him, and his breathing stuttered—his erection was caught between them, rubbing against Levi’s abs, and he could feel Levi’s cock nudging past his balls as Levi lifted him a little higher.

“Hm. Tricky,” Levi murmured. “Push your hips out toward me more. And hold on tighter for a minute.” Eren clamped his legs more firmly around Levi’s waist and grabbed hold of his shoulders for good measure. Levi shifted his grip until he was holding Eren up with just the one hand under his seat and the support of the wall they were leaning against. The other hand he slid beneath Eren, guiding himself into position until Eren felt the blunt head of Levi’s cock at his entrance. “Okay. Here goes.”

Levi lowered him, carefully but not all that slowly, and he realized too late that he could have used a lot more preparation as his own weight drove him down onto Levi’s cock. He gasped, threw his head back, and clocked it against the wall. The brief distraction of stars bursting behind his eyelids got him through the first, worst part of the stretching, and then he was seated, taking Levi to the hilt, so deep—he didn’t think Levi had ever gone so deep, filled him so full. He felt like he was exploding from that point of contact, and he fought to deepen and calm his breathing so he wouldn’t hyperventilate, because this was definitely not the moment when he wanted to pass out. All that while Levi held him up patiently, letting him adjust.

“All right?” Levi said at last. His voice was a little tense, and no wonder. He had to be going out of his mind with the need to move, to do something, and even through his throbbing, aching daze Eren marveled at that self-control.

“ _Mmn_ ,” he managed, “yeah.” And then, after a moment of Levi trying to shift his hands, he actually had to heft Eren in order to adjust his grip, which had the effect—fortunate or not, Eren wasn’t quite sure—of literally _bouncing_ him on Levi’s cock. A choking sound escaped him as he crumpled forward onto Levi’s shoulder, his eyes wide, fingers digging in desperately. “Holy— _shit!_ ” 

“Language,” Levi murmured, which made him laugh at how ludicrous it was, Levi of all people, and—laughing, _ow_ —but it relaxed him too, made warmth uncurl inside him at the way Levi took care of him, always tried to help him in those awkward, indirect, secretly tender ways. “Going to be a little fast, I think. Sorry.”

“S’okay.” Eren swallowed heavily, but the words still came out hoarse. “I’m fine. Go.”

Levi’s hips hitched upward, a short, convulsive movement, jerked again, then found a rhythm, drawing back and driving up into him, fucking him sharply, steadily, relentlessly. And the angle— _oh shit_ —it was exactly right to hit _that_ place, over and over, each stroke shooting more cascades of stars through him, rolling surges that gathered until they whited out the world, and it didn’t matter if Levi finished fast because he wasn’t going to hold on long either; he was shaking apart _right now_ , tiny, helpless cries escaping him, and the discomfort had already bloomed into that mad ecstasy, into _more, more, more_. His hands skated over Levi’s shoulders, his arms, paused to knead and caress those taut, corded muscles— _his_ captain, so strong, so unbelievably strong, and the thought of that power filled him like Levi’s cock, filled him even more, so that he was overflowing with awe, adoration, worship, frantic desire. He moaned, arching, trying to open himself as if he could take in even more of the man.

“ _Touch. Yourself_ ,” Levi gritted, a sweltering breath on his throat, and Eren’s hand fell instantly, wormed in between them to grip himself. He was already a dripping mess, his slick smeared across them both, and his hand slid against Levi’s flexing stomach as he pumped himself urgently. His other hand closed on Levi’s, fingering over it where it gripped his thigh with a bruising fierceness. Tilting his head against the wall, he panted open-mouthed, staring glassily down at Levi, and when Levi glanced up at him through sweat-straggled hair, he moaned again, louder, couldn’t stop himself—those steel eyes catching sudden light, burning hotter and hotter as they watched him.

“Oh—oh, _yesssss_ , ha— _h-harder_ —f-fuck, don’t stop, don’t, it’s, it’s, you’re—” He didn’t even know what was spilling out of his mouth. His hand sped up, his hips trying to jerk, even as Levi continued to thrust into him, spearing him to the wall. “Levi,” he chanted desperately, the tension in his body cresting, “ _Levi. L—_ ”

His orgasm slammed through him like a volley of gunshot, took him out in a pulsing blaze, great clenching spasms of release, and he was still shuddering through it when he heard Levi growl, low and stuttering and savage, felt Levi heave him up and— _slam_ him down onto Levi’s cock. His whole body jolted with the force of it. And Levi kept _doing_ it, moving him up and down like a puppet, hips driving up to meet him as he was jerked downward, their bodies crashing together—faster now, less controlled, coughing, snarling grunts escaping Levi with each effort, and Eren just bucking helplessly, mouth falling open on thin, wailing _ah!_ s no louder than whispers. He was out of his mind with it, blown wide with the aftermath of his own coming and now those sensations that just wouldn’t stop; he raked his fingernails across his own ass, up his sides, pinched his nipples viciously until he keened with it, and even that burst of pleasure-pain was drowning, _he_ was drowning in the constant pounding, the overstimulation of all his nerves as those inner pulses tumbled over one another until there was no end and no beginning. And then—throb-throb- _throb_ , building inside him, building fast, shaking him, and he was coming again, unbelievably, the heat and light rolling through his whole body until he howled with it, clamped himself down and—

 _Stillness_. Just Levi crushing him against the wall, quivering, buried deep and spilling himself inside Eren. With a broken gasp, Eren bent forward and cupped his hands behind Levi’s head, barely touching, as Levi pressed his forehead to Eren’s shoulder. Eren could feel the faintest tremor in his arms.

“Down,” Levi said at last, with a trace of a wheeze. “Now.”

Gingerly Eren unhooked his legs as Levi heaved him up just enough to slide out of him. He reached down with one foot, toes groping blindly for the floor. Then he was standing, or rather not standing as he collapsed forward onto Levi, his legs shaking, threatening to give out completely. 

“ _Oof_.” Levi elbowed him off and shoved him back against the wall. “Ow, _fuck_. Hold your own weight up for a while.” He leaned into Eren as if to keep him pinned there, but Eren thought it might be a little for support too. He could feel Levi’s chest stirring with each deep breath.

Eren knew he had the hugest, stupidest grin on his face, but he didn’t care. “That,” he huffed, and then couldn’t think of any word amazing enough, expansive enough to even begin to describe what _that_ had been.

Levi snorted, and if he sounded rather pleased with himself, Eren figured it was entirely justified. “Enjoy it while you can.” Leaning back, he poked Eren gently in the forehead. “You’ll outgrow this before too much longer.” 

Eren blinked. “Huh?”

“You’re about due for a growth spurt, aren’t you?” As Eren continued to stare at him, trying to process this, Levi let out an I’m-trying-to-be-patient sigh. “How tall was your dad?”

“Dad?” Eren tried to think back, but it was surprisingly hard to remember. When he’d been little, his dad had seemed super tall, but of course all grownups had. And as he’d gotten older—he tried to measure the difference, but it was elusive, how big he’d been, how much taller his dad had been the last time he’d—and something twisted inside his head, _pain_ , a relentless darkness crushing out the world until there were just slivers melting away from him: a vague sense of falling, a voice—

_Eren—!_

 

He was warm, lying in bed underneath the covers. Comfortable. A little sore—he shifted a bit, identified the lingering ache in his body, and smiled. He must have been...yes, he remembered it now. The way Levi had lifted him. Held him up. Fucked into him _so_ well. There was a vaguely unpleasant twinge deep behind his eyes, but a drowsy haze lay between him and it, and the memories of absolutely fantastic sex that were floating to the surface muffled it even further, made it supremely unimportant. Curling his toes, he hummed in wordless pleasure.

“Eren?” He felt the mattress beneath him shift and slowly rolled half over to look up at Levi. Levi was sitting on the edge of the bed, entirely dressed, full uniform except for one glove. He brushed that bare hand across Eren’s forehead, swept his fingers through Eren’s bangs, and Eren started to smile lazily at him, then noticed the tense line between his brows, the pinched look of concern.

“Eren,” Levi murmured, and his hand went still. “Do you pass out every time you think about your father?”

Confused, Eren stared at him. “Do I what...?” That splinter in his head sharpened suddenly, and he winced. Like a spike, growing, and—and Levi was kissing him, hot and breathless and sweet, so sweet, he was melting with it, into it, and that pressure faded back into the distance. 

Not important. He let it go.

Their mouths parted at last, and Levi sat back. 

“I have some things to take care of.” He stood up, pulling on the second glove. “You can stay here as long as you want to.” Here being Levi’s room, Levi’s bed, and that was a little strange for what Eren thought was the middle of the afternoon, judging by the slant of light, but—it sounded nice. Even if Levi himself wouldn’t actually be there. Eren closed his eyes, turned his face back against the pillow, listening to the sounds of the man’s boots as he walked away, inhaling his scent with a deep, lingering pleasure. 

He was already drifting off again as the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, tiny-but-strong is one of my kinks. (So is growth-spurt Eren. Ys pls.)
> 
> Sorry this went kind of serious and non-porno at the end. ^_^;;;; Hope you enjoyed it anyway! (And in case anyone wonders, I don't actually know what if anything happens after this. I'm working on this headcanon patchwork style, interspersed with other projects, so it's kind of hit or miss what comes out.)


End file.
